Poly(arylene ether) resins have been blended with polyamide resins to provide compositions having a wide variety of beneficial properties such as heat resistance, chemical resistance, impact strength, hydrolytic stability, and dimensional stability. One application of polyamide-poly(arylene ether) blends is the molding of automotive under-the-hood components, such as power distribution boxes, relay boxes, and junction boxes. These under-the-hood components typically have thin walls (normally less than 1 millimeter) and a complex configuration that requires a plastic with high flow and high impact resistance. While meeting these stringent property requirements, existing commercial grades of polyamide-poly(arylene ether) blends used for this purpose have sometimes yielded molded parts with a cosmetic defect known as “silver streaks” or simply “streaks”. Although not affecting the structural integrity of the molded parts, the silver streaks are objectionable to customers, and parts exhibiting silver streaks are therefore unsuitable for sale. There is therefore a desire to understand the cause of the silver streaks and to formulate polyamide-poly(arylene ether) blends with a significantly reduced propensity to form silver streaks during molding.